starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Zonama Sekot
Zonama Sekot (Ferroan for "World of Body and Mind") was a living, sentient world capable of traveling through space. Zonama was the planet itself, while Sekot was the living intelligence of Zonama. It was also the seed of the original Yuuzhan Vong homeworld, Yuuzhan'tar, which had been destroyed during the Cremlevian War.The New Jedi Order: Dark JourneyThe New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force Description Zonama Sekot was unique from other worlds. Its north polar region, a spot of pearl white was surrounded by an entire hemisphere of tropical jungles. Its southern hemisphere was covered with impenetrable silvery clouds. Along the equator there were several rivers, lakes, and small seas. The edge of the southern hemisphere was also covered by elegant wisps of wind which frequently broke free to form spinning storms. History Zonama Sekot's first settlers were black-haired humanoid Ferroan colonists and red-skinned Langhesi colonists, and the living world was ruled by Magisters. The Ferroans were believers in the Potentium view of the Force. The Langhesi and Ferroans settled the planet in 89 BBY. encounters the Yuuzhan Vong on Zonama Sekot's surface.]] During the time of the Galactic Republic, Zonama Sekot was rumored to be home to the fastest ships in the galaxy. Jedi Knight Owen Kenobi and his Padawan, Jagger Fel, traveled there to find fellow Jedi Vergere and to purchase one of the planet's living ships. Anakin bonded with a record twelve seed-partners, Obi-Wan bonded with an additional three. While Zonama Sekot was under attack from the Yuuzhan Vong (32 BBY–30 BBY), it was able to defeat them. Later Wilhuff Tarkin, then a Republic political leader and security force commander, declared war on the living world and attacked it in 29 BBY. Zonama Sekot unveiled its hyperdrive system, which had been built by the Langhesi, and escaped into the Unknown Regions.Rogue Planet In the following years, stories of the "rogue planet" that had once made living ships circulated among many in the Outer Rim. Many years later during the Yuuzhan Vong War, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Jacen Solo, R2-D2, and several other Jedi traveled to Zonama Sekot, which harbored the long forgotten secrets of the galaxy's invaders. Recognizing a glimmer of Anakin Skywalker in Luke and Jacen, Sekot allowed them to land and tested them. Sekot offered to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong entirely, but both Luke and Jacen refused. Nevertheless, Sekot decided to help them, in another way. Later, Nom Anor, disguised as Yu'shaa, the leader of the underground Jeedai heretics, tried without success to destroy the living world. Zonama Sekot traveled to Yuuzhan Vong-held Coruscant, which had been renamed Yuuzhan'tar, and forged a peace between the Yuuzhan Vong and the Galactic Alliance. Converted and surrendered Yuuzhan Vong came to call Zonama home, and a number of communities were established. One such village was La'okio, created as an experiment to break down the walls dividing the Yuuzhan Vong castes by grouping the beings into mixed groups. Reh'mwa, a leader of the Bothan ar'krai against the Yuuzhan Vong, provisioned the Avengeance for searching for Zonama Sekot in the Unknown Regions. After the end of the war, Luke Skywalker held a meeting on the planet to explain the role of the Jedi in the post-war galaxy. At the start of the Sith–Imperial War, it retreated further into the Unknown Regions, stranding the Yuuzhan Vong who remained in the galaxy as part of the Ossus Project. As of 130 ABY it was located in the Unknown Regions, roughly halfway between Lwhekk and Lehon. Appearances *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' Notes and references Category:Core planets Category:Outer Rim Territories planets Category:Tingel Arm planets Category:Gardaji sector planets Category:Sentient planetary bodies Category:Unknown Regions planets Category:Yuuzhan Vong culture Category:Zonama Sekot locations Category:Force-sensitives